ultimateatfanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ninja Fionna (Fionnafan)
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ultimate AT fan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi Janine See You At School On Wednesday! Applying for a Job -Hey I guess ya need an admin here :) sign me up for the position chat mod because when people starts going in your going to need me :) http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif[[User:Some_fan|Some Fan]] The Ultimate |http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif 02:39, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The Wiki is still incomplete hey look were still incomplete in terms of this wiki I just realizes that chat mods cant edit major parts you can change me into an admin or do it yourself :) I know I'm asking alot already but anywho here are the following needed: *Chat Theme *Home Page *Rules *How to's ~and many more~ Thanks :) http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif[[User:Some_fan|Some Fan]] The Ultimate |http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif 05:56, August 21, 2012 (UTC) The Rules is BORN! Yes!The rules is born here is the link to The Rules it is still incomplete though it still needs more.Especially the Admin's Rules,well we need the admin's rules so we can not have corrupt and bad admins I've also leave a not there stating ~to be added~ it means it is still incomplete.Oh and once the rules is final make sure the rules is uneditable and to be only edited by you.Thanks :) http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif[[User:Some_fan|Some Fan]] The Ultimate |http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif 10:09, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, "daughter NF! Me and Order are getting married later, so we're hoping you'd be one of our children (including Bloodhunter, Some fan) And please make me an admin here. Thanks! -FioLiz Test I need to test something I dont know if it work but get too chat and type in *(sf) *(somefan) *(fan) lawls just a test too see if it works oh and try to curse there I 've censored out the bad words I hope it works :)--http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif[[User:Some_fan|Some Fan]] The Ultimate |http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif 03:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Problem I see you're having trouble with your sig. Well just copy paste your sig from AT wiki to UATF wiki and make the same sig page here then copy paste the whole code. Ihope I helped. Thanks :) --http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif[[User:Some_fan|Some Fan]] The Ultimate |http://i231.photobucket.com/albums/ee52/topsan/image4391.gif 09:55, September 13, 2012 (UTC)